The Hero's Guide and Hylia's Mission
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Expecting a normal day I am thrown into the wonderful and dangerous world of Skyward Sword! I must help Link get through his journey. But Hylia left me a mission of my own. I must uncover the identity of a lost sword spirit. Also I think Link may have a crush on me. And the fabulous demon lord has taken a liking to me as well. Oh dear. How will I survive? Will I make it home?
1. Chapter 1- I'm Where!

Chapter 1- I'm Where?!

I sighed as I got out of bed. Another boring weekend, has just started. I sluggishly got ready for the day. I didn't bother going down to breakfast. Instead I went to the room where I usually play Wii. I managed to find my golden wii remote, and turned on my Wii. Might as well play some Skyward Sword this morning. I selected an empty file and named it Vaati. The opening cinematic started, and I smiled when I saw Zelda. Suddenly a dark chasm opened in the ground, my vision went all black, and I had the sensation of falling.

"You're needed somewhere else child." said a melodic voice. "The hero needs your help, you must assist him in his journey and reveal the true identity of a demon."

Suddenly the darkness changed into a light blue sky, with big fluffy clouds. That's when I realized I was falling through the air. I screamed as I fell.

"Hang on!" a voice yelled from above.

I collided with something hard, and I hung on for dear life. The air stopped rushing in my ears and I opened my eyes. I was lying down on a large bird with crimson feathers. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes, and a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes as well, were looking down at me.

"You okay?" asked the girl.

I nodded slowly. I looked closely at both the boy and girl. My eyes widened. These two teenagers looked really familiar... oh no... no that's impossible...

"Your names wouldn't happen to be Link and Zelda?" I asked the two blonds.

They both nodded. Oh god!

"Another question." I started. "Where am I?"

"Skyloft." the boy, Link, said.

Skyloft?! Link... Zelda... Skyloft... large bird with crimson feathers... all the pieces were slowly connecting in my mind.

"Last question." I said. "Is that giant bird with red feather called a Loftwing?"

The girl, Zelda, nodded. Loftwing... Link... Zelda... Skyloft... oh gods no! I was inside Skyward Sword! And judging by the fact that Zelda was still here and that they were both riding on Link's loftwing, it was after the race. Link helped me stand, and looked me over.

"How come you don't know any of this? Don't you live here?" he asked, puzzled.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Let me answer your question with a question Link." I looked at both Link and Zelda now. "Have you ever seen me around here before?" I waited for an answer.

They both shook their heads.

"Exactly."

Zelda turned to Link.

"We can continue this later. Link we need to get to that ceremony."

"Oh! Right!" Link looked at me. "Why don't you go to the academy and wait for us there."

I nodded and walked away from them as they mounted the loftwing. But as I walked away I knew that only Link would come back. If they were doing the ceremony, then that means Zelda was going to get swept away by that tornado very soon. I sighed, when I realized that Link didn't know what was going to happen to his friend. Before I walked into the academy I looked back at the statue of the goddess. Then I turned away and walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2- I Screwed Up the Prophecy!

Chapter 2- I Screwed Up the Prophecy!

I managed to find Link's room without anyone seeing me. It was actually quite warm in there. It also seemed bigger in person. Damn... there wasn't a mirror in here. I wanted to see if my appearance changed in any way, shape, or form. I decided to sit at Link's desk. I sat there for awhile, thinking. My thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster and a professor, bursting into the room. The headmaster was holding the limp form of Link. I quickly hid under the desk and curled into a ball, to make myself smaller. Link's limp form was laid on the bed and the two walked out talking amongst themselves. I crawled out from under the desk and crept over to Link. He looked like he was having a nightmare. I sighed and sat next to him. I started getting tired and before I knew what I was doing I leaned against the wall and dozed off.

...

Someone was shaking my shoulder gently. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Link staring at me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said tiredly. "Sorry... must have not gotten enough sleep last night."

Link laughed.

"It's okay." he smiled. "I had to explain to the headmaster who you were. He was really confused."

This time it was me who laughed.

"Sorry, if I caused you trouble."

He waved away my apology, as if to say that it was no problem. Suddenly both Link and I turned towards the door. There was a melodic voice resonating through the wood door. I jumped up.

"Come on Link."

The blonde grabbed my arm, I looked back at him.

"Wait! Uh..." he looked at me worriedly.

"Vaati." I said. "My name is Vaati."

"Vaati." Link said. "What if it's a trap?"

I smiled at him.

"Trust me on this one Link. It's not a trap."

I pulled him up and out the door. There we saw a glowing metallic figure. I smiled. It was Fi, of course Link didn't know that, so I kept my mouth shut. Fi moved away from us.

"Come on." I whispered to Link.

I pulled him after Fi. We followed her out of the academy into the chilly night. Link and I ran after her all the way to the statue of the goddess. Fi went right through the base of the statue.

"How are we supposed to follow?" Link asked.

I smiled at him.

"Just wait."

A few seconds later an opening appeared in the base of the statue. Link's mouth fell open. Then he straightened up, closed his mouth, and walked into the opening. I followed after him. We walked into a somewhat large chamber. In the middle of the chamber there was a glittering sword. I walked over to the side and leaned against a wall. Fi flipped out of the sword. Link stepped back in surprise. She raised her head. She was so...beautiful in person.

"The one chosen by my creator." She said, addressing Link in a gorgeous melodic voice. "I have been waiting for you."

Link's eyes widened a bit.

"You will play a role in a great destiny." Fi continued in her soft, yet somehow emotionless voice. "According to your social customs, I shall now provide you with my personal designation, which is Fi."

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."

"Come Link. You must take up this weapon which you see before you. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny." Said Fi.

He started forwards, then stopped, uncertainty written all over his face as he stared towards Fi, who had floated even higher. I could tell Link wasn't sure about this. I walked up behind him and nudged him forward. The blond looked at me unsure. I smiled reassuringly.

"Come on." I said in a gentle voice. "It's okay. It's the right thing to do."

He gave me an unsure look. I gave him a warm smile.

"Trust me."

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear." said Fi, earning our attention once again. "Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

"Because of the weird things that have happened to you it's only natural that you are unsure and confused." I said.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state."

Link sighed and closed his eyes in thought. After a while he opened them and nodded in understanding.

"The one you seek, the honourable Zelda, is still alive." Fi went on. Link's face brightened at this info. "This spirit maiden...the one you call Zelda...is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission." Fi said, her arm/wing things fluttering in some unapparent breeze. "Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her."

Link nodded and walked up to the sword. Slowly and carefully he pulled the sword out and raised it skyward. I smiled. Now there was the Link I knew and looked up to. All he needed was his tunic and pointy hat. As Link turned the blade this way and that looking at it from all sides, Fi said:

"Recognition complete master... Link."

"Link!"

We all looked at the speaker. It was the headmaster. What was his name again? Uh... Gaepora! Yeah that's it! Anyways. He walked into the room surveying the scene in front of him. He ignored me as he stared at the sword in Link's hand and then at Fi.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now, I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would appear." he said.

"What?" Link asked.

"The very knowledge of this room is a great secret, passed down to a select few in each generation, along with these words." Gaepora explained, then closed his eyes and thought for a moment before reciting,

"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber.

Do not fear, for it is then that a youth guided by my hand shall reveal himself in a place most sacred.

The youth shall be guided by one who is tall and clever clearly from a world other than that which was created by the Goddess, and the one born of the blade-one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable. Together, shall they accompany the youth on his great journey."

Tall? Clever? Awe... thanks Hylia.

Gaepora opened his eyes, the single eyebrow over them lowering, his forehead wrinkling. "It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years...it began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first, I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword...I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

"Hey!" I interjected. "Does the prophecy really say that about me?"

The headmaster seemed to realize I was standing next to Link.

"What? Who are you?"

I sighed. I made a small mocking bow.

"..my name is Vaati" I said with a slight bow.

"Who exactly are you though?"

"Um... I'm... the guide... to Link's journey... or whatever..." I sighed again. "I was the one sleeping in Link's room earlier."

"So you're from another world?" Asked Link doubtfully.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "I fell from the sky remember?"

Link nodded.

"Yeah. I remember." He nodded. "Zelda and I caught you."

"Yes genius." I said sarcastically.

Now there was much more that was said between Link, Fi, and the headmaster. But I was starting to doze and I missed it. I was finally brought back to attention when I heard my name.

"Vaati!"

"Eh?! What?" I said.

Link stared at me.

"You alright?"

"Fine. Fine." I said rubbing my eyes. "Just tired. Did you need something?"

Fi was also looking at me.

"The goddess instructed me to entrust you with something as well." she said, in her melodic voice.

"Um... 'kay then..." I said.

Hylia? Leave me something? Okay... this was getting weirder and weirder... Fi floated over to a section of the wall and turned towards me. Realizing she wanted me to follow I walked up to her. The sword spirit swept her cape things horizontally and a section of the wall opened up. She floated through with me following. This was definitely not in the game. But I followed all the same. Soon we came up to another sword chamber. At the end of the chamber were some steps. They led up to another pedestal, which contained another sword. This sword however was white, with red diamond shapes on it. I stared at the gorgeous blade.

"This is for you." Said Fi, bringing me down to Earth. I noticed the Fi's emotionless tone seemed bitter. "The goddess instructed me to entrust this blade to you."

I walked up to the blade slowly. And not daring to believe this was for me I slowly pulled it out and looked it over in awe.

"Wow...just...wow..."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. This sword was so gorgeous I was speechless. I looked up at Fi.

"Why did Hylia leave me this?"

"You must aid my master in his mission." She told me, her voice still a touch bitter. "However my creator left you your own mission. You must reunite the spirit and that blade."

You may not understand that. But I did. I nodded and sheathed the sword. Wondering which sword spirit belonged to the gorgeous blade on my back, I followed Fi back to Link and the Headmaster. Link had already received the emerald tablet, so we all went back to the academy to get some rest. The Headmaster turned to me.

"You may uses Zelda's room for now. If you so wish."

I nodded.

"Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight." Link said sleepily, and walked into his room.

I walked up to Zelda's room. I felt like was going to be sick. This room was so girly... urg... I hate pink. I'm a tomboy. But I guess I'll have to deal with it right now. I took the sword off my back and next to the bed. I stared at it for another few seconds before I took off my shoes and lay down. I curled up under the blanket and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Faron Woods

**This story was inspired by Skyward Sword Remix by: Mia, and Bloodstained by: Spirit the Dragon. ARIGATO! This chapter has some Ghirahim weirdness in it. So please be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Faron Woods **

I hissed as sunlight hit my face. I sat up and looked around. For a second I couldn't remember where I was. After a few moments I remembered, and I groaned. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said sleepily.

A red haired girl walked into my room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"I brought you some clothes." She put some neatly folded clothes on the bed. "By the way. I'm Karane." she said holding out a hand.

I sat up and shook Karane's hand.

"Vaati." I said.

"Cool name." Karane said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Karane smiled wider and walked out of the room. I stood up and looked over the clothes Karane left for me. It was pretty much the same as Link's clothes except the hat and tunic were a deep purple. They went perfectly well with my black leather boots. I got dressed in my new clothes and strapped my new sword to my back. I walked out the door to find Link. Said hero was sitting in the dining hall, wearing his green tunic and cap, with the goddess sword strapped onto his back. A smile crept onto my face. There's the Link that I knew. I sat down across from him. He looked up and smiled.

"You look good in a school uniform Vaati."

I blushed slightly.

"Uh... thanks...you do too."

His smile widened, and he pushed a plate of food towards me.

"Eat. You'll need the energy."

I nodded. The food was some kind of sandwich with red jelly.

"Uh... Link." I asked, unsure. "What's the red stuff?"

"It's crushed up heart fruit." Link said taking a bite of his sandwich.

I shrugged, and took a bite. A fantastic flavor erupted in my mouth. Goddesses it was delicious. Better than anything I'd ever tasted in my life. After we ate we went outside.

"Uh...Link..." I said, looking up at a bunch of Loftwings in the sky. "I don't have a loftwing."

"That's fine." Link said. "You can ride on mine."

I nodded gratefully. We quickly got supplies from the market place. Potions, weapons, etc. Link bought a shield for himself and me. I stared at the shield as he handed it to me.

"Really? You used your own money to buy me a shield?"

He nodded.

"Sure. You need something besides a sword to protect yourself."

Link purchased some heart potions and we were off. I looked over the edge of a cliff.

"How am I going to get on your loftwing with you?"

Without warning the hero lifted me up and put me piggyback style on his back. I blushed fiercely. I hung onto Link's neck as he jumped off the cliff and whistled for his bird. The loftwing caught us in mid air. I continued to cling on to Link as we flew, my eyes tightly shut. And once again without warning we were falling again. Almost five minutes later we landed softly on the ground.

"You can let go of me now."

I let go of the blond hero and staggered a bit. I steadied myself on a black metal fence.

"Next time you do that." I grumbled, shooting Link a glare. "Warn me."

Link smiled.

"Alright."

I sighed and looked around. We were in a forest. Below us was a swirled hole. And in the center of that I saw the spike that sealed the demon king.

We both walked down the path. Suddenly two plants popped up. I yelled out, and fell back.

"For the love of Hylia!" I gasped. "Link! Kill them!"

The hero didn't have to be told twice. In about two minutes the killer plants exploded into purple smoke. I sucked in air.

"Goddesses...that was random."

Link sheathed his sword and gave me a quizzical look.

"Why didn't you kill them?"

"They startled me." I said.

The blond sighed and helped me up. We continued walking down the path.

"Hey!"

I turned to Link.

"What?"

"There's something down there." Link was pointing at the spike thing. "Let's go check it out."

"No." I stepped back. "You go."

"So you're staying-"

"I'm not getting close to that pit if I can help it okay? And you might want to just jump off the edge and use your sailcloth instead of taking that long path all the way down." I advised, settling down on the cold, rocky ground, and leaning back against the disintegrated stone. "It would be a lot quicker."

"Alright."

Link followed my advice, taking a running start and jumping off the side, sailcloth unfurling as he descending into the pit.

I waited, picturing him landing on the bottom, discovering the stake up close, gathering energy for a Skyward Strike, and unleashing a wave of light, effectively releasing the evil aura emanating from the Sealing Spike if he did it right.

It wasn't long before he came trotting back up the path.

"Master Link, I am sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike." Fi was saying. "I have also detected an aura that correlates closely to your sailcloth."

Link stopped.

"I surmise that the aura belongs to Zelda."

Link brightened.

"Really?"

"I can help you follow the aura with dowsing." continued Fi.

"Dowsing?"

"Um..." I stepped forward. "Do you mind if I explain it to him Fi?"

Fi shook her head.

"Not at all Miss Vaati."

I smiled at her and turned to Link.

"When Fi traces a specific aura he tip of your sword will glow blue. The brighter it glows the closer you are to the thing emanating the aura." I looked at Fi. "Right?"

Fi nodded. Link looked at me suspiciously.

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged.

"I just know these things." I gave him an evil grin. "I am the one Hylia chose to help you."

He laughed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards two large double doors.

"Come on hero."

Fi flipped back into the sword as we opened the double doors. We walked into an old temple and into a room with huge pillars stretching up to a ceiling speckled with holes, through which I could see the grey sky. The air was musty though there were a lot of holes in the roof. There were crumbling steps in the middle of the dust-covered floor, which lead to a raised platform that ended at a massive stone door. Strange symbols and designs were carved on it, but they were faded and hard to make out.

In front of the door sat a small, hunched figure wearing a red robe of sorts, the ends of which splayed on the ground on either side of her. The top of her robe rose into a point over her head and looked kind of like a tent. Closer inspection revealed the figure to be an older woman, though it was pretty hard to tell at first. Woven braids wrapped around her head and covered her eyes. A long, single braid hung down on the right side of her face and twisted into a circle at the bottom, swaying freely back and forth like a pendulum.

"Ah...the travelers descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, children of fate." Her words were unhurried. "Tell me, what are your names?" I noticed a faint, white teardrop shape on her cheek as Link and I reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm Link. And this is Vaati." answered Link.

The lady nodded. Knowing a long dialogue was coming up I walked over to a wall and sat against it. After a while I fell asleep.

-Time skip-

Link shook me awake. We were no longer in the temple.

"Huh?"

"Hello." said Link with a smile.

"Why in all of Hyrule are we in the forest?! We were in the temple!"

Link laughed.

"I know. I carried you."

"You what?!" I jumped up. "Dude! That's sick!"

"Carrying you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I-uh..." I blushed slightly. "It just is okay!"

Link put his hands up in mock defeat, and grinned. For some reason I blushed even more.

"Can we go now?"

He nodded. Link grinned, and walked down the forest path. I grumbled following him. I followed Link along the path. The sun was shining through the trees, the birds were singing, and giant mushrooms grew in random places. Hard to believe that this place was in any danger. It was just so...peaceful. Suddenly screeches were heard in front of us. A huge crowd of bokoblins came running towards us. Link gaped.

"What are those things?"

"Bokoblins. Now take your sword hero. We have a fight to win."

Link nodded. We both unsheathed our swords as the bokoblins came closer. They enveloped us. Link and I struggled to stay together, but to my dismay we soon got separated. I struck down bokoblin after bokoblin. Somehow one of them took my sword.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Something hard knocked me on the side of the head. A bokoblin grabbed me and threw me over its shoulder.

"...Link..." I managed to say before everything went black.

~time skip~

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Above me was a stone ceiling with vines growing all over it. I sat up, panic rising in my chest as I saw that there was a chain around my waist. Where was I? But more importantly where was Link? I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. The panic slowly built up in my chest. After a bit I saw who was coming. My mouth fell open. Followed closely by three bokoblins was the person I'd always wanted to meet. Demon Lord Ghirahim. Tall as ever with skin that was pale grey, black eyes with purple eye shadow underneath, a blue diamond earring on his pointed ear, and white hair with long bangs covering the right side of his face. He was wearing the usual jumpsuit with diamond cuts, golden sash with a big red jewel on it, white boots, white gloves, and his red cloak thing. He stopped in front in front of me. The demon lord growled and rounded on the bokoblins.

"You morons!" he shouted angrily. "This isn't the spirit maiden!"

The bokoblins cowered in fear as their leader threw insults, curses, and a few fabulously chosen swear words at them.

"Uh...excuse me Lord?" I piped up my voice oddly high pitched. "Forgive me for the interruption but there's sort of a 13 year old girl behind you."

Ghirahim froze mid sentence and looked at me strangely.

"How did you know I'm a demon lord?"

I hesitated. How should I tell him? I couldn't tell him he was a video character. So I went with the next best thing.

"Nonsense." I laughed. "Everyone knows the famous Demon Lord Ghirahim."

Ghirahim seemed to relax at my flattery. Well now I know how to calm him. The demon lord snapped his fingers and the chain vanished. I stood shakily. My hand flew to my head. The whole world was spinning. When the world stopped spinning I looked up at the demon lord who seemed to be looking me over. It was a strange feeling. His deep black eyes seemed to be analyzing me just as Fi's blue eyes did. He sighed.

"Well. You are of no use to me." he walked up to me. "I shall take you back to your companion."

I stared at him.

"R-really?"

He nodded. Out of nowhere he pulled out my sword and gave it to me. As I took the sword I saw that he seemed glad to be rid of it. I sheathed the sword and looked up at Ghirahim. He only smirked.

"So. Who are you exactly?"

I shrugged.

"No one special. I'm just another human."

Part of me said that was a lie but somewhere in my mind something was telling me that in the presence of Ghirahim that's all I was. Suddenly Ghirahim's arm was around my waist and I was pulled towards him.

"No one special hm?" he asked twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "And yet you were with the goddess' chosen hero."

A red flush crept up my cheeks. Was he seducing me? Should I be flattered or scared? His hand moved from my hair to below my chin lifting it slightly so I looked into his eyes. The blush deepened.

"Uh...well...I-I'm mostly just his...um...companion..." I stammered.

The demon lord's smirk widened. He put his mouth a centimeter from my ear making me blush even more.

"Am I making you nervous?" he whispered in a quiet seductive voice.

Goddesses...his hair smelled like lavender. What was he trying to do? I made some sort of indistinct noise in my throat. Ghirahim chuckled and moved back.

"Well then. Shall I take you back?"

I couldn't speak. I was way too tongue tied to speak anyway. So I just nodded. The taller demon smirked and tightened his grip on my waist. He snapped making us both vanish into a shower of red, yellow, and white diamonds.

At that moment I decided I didn't very much like teleportation. It was sort of how apparition was described in Harry Potter. My body felt as though it was being pushed and pulled in every direction, and my lungs couldn't get air. I gasped for breath when we appeared on a white marble ledge thing. Ghirahim seemed completely unfazed plus he didn't release me. When I caught my breath I looked around and saw Link running into a passage that I knew led to Skyview Temple.

"Hmm..." pondered Ghirahim. "I don't think I'll let you go just yet my pet." I blushed at the name. "Let's wait for your hero inside the temple."

Before I could respond he snapped and we vanished into diamonds again. We reappeared in the temple's boss room. Ghirahim finally released me and I staggered back gasping for air again. The demon lord turned towards the golden door at the far end of the room.

"The spirit maiden is here. I can sense her just beyond this door." he muttered to himself. He looked at me. I was standing a little bit away with one hand on the wall and the other on my chest. I was still trying to catch my breath. Ghirahim smirked. "Something wrong my pet?"

"I...have... a name... you know..." I gasped.

"Oh? Then pray tell what is it?"

"...Vaati..."

"What a lovely name."

I blushed.

"Now. What's wrong?" asked Ghirahim smirking even wider.

"...I...hate...teleportation..." I gasped.

Ghirahim laughed. His laugh sounded wonderful. I don't know how to describe it. After a bit I caught my breath and leaned against the wall. Ghirahim had turned around to face the golden door again. Suddenly a sword appeared in his grip and he started slashing at the door. With every strike there was a bright light that caused me to jump slightly. He took breaks from the slashing once and awhile. After what seemed like a few days the doors of the boss room thundered open and Link slowly walked in. He saw me and his eyes widened slightly. Before he could say anything though Ghirahim's sword desolved into black diamonds.

"Look who it is..." he said slowly turning to Link with a smirk. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces."

At this point I was standing behind Link gripping his shoulders.

"Be careful Link." I whispered.

He just nodded.

"Not that your life or death has any consequence." Ghirahim said, casually. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here...just beyond this door..." he turned back towards the door, and sighed. "But listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon lord that presides over this land you call the surface. I'm not picky but I do prefer my full title of Lord Ghirahim."

Link's face had a determined look on it. He put a protective arm out in front of me and pushed me back slightly, he drew his sword. The demon lord chuckled darkly.

"Did you really just draw your sword?" Ghirahim turned to us. "Foolish boy. By all rights the golden-haired girl should have fallen into our hands already." Ghirahim's face contorted into an expression of deep loathing. "She was nearly ours when that servant of the goddess snatched her away." His fingers began to twitch inside their gloves and he ducked his head."Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious, outraged, sick with anger!" with every word he made a violent movement with his arms. He snapped vanishing into a shower of diamonds. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." his voice echoed around us. Suddenly he was behind me with his face an inch from mine. "Still. It hardly seems fair to take all of my anger out on you." My face turned crimson again. "Which is why I promise up front not to murder you...No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" he said looking at Link.

I could see a shiver run up Link's spine. Ghirahim moved back from us and spread his arms, his red cape thing dissolving. He gave Link a smirk that held no happy endings.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I has been very busy with stuff. But it is officially summer vacation for me and thus chapters with be out quicker! Probably... also. For the record the only reason I had myself get kidnapped by bokoblins was because it seemed funny and I got a bit lazy so I didn't do the temple. But I promise that I shall be with Link in every other temple! :D Thanks for reading, review, favorite, and please wait patiently for the next chapter! Bye-mii! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


End file.
